There's Something About Jerry
by capm
Summary: When the gals get WOOHP'd, they are face to face with Dr. Quincy from the Research Labs. Where is Jerry? What's the mission? How do the spies fit into the puzzle?
1. Chapter 1 Jerry the Kid

**Chapter 1 – Jerry the Kid**

The spies are on their way to school.

"I'm sure glad it's Friday!" exclaims Alex.

"Yeah! And after school we can spend some time together at the Mall!" Clover adds excitedly.

"Maybe we can catch a movie too! There's a new heavy romance flick, 'Heart of My Heart' starring Phil Camden!" happily adds Sam.

"He's a DREAM!!!" sighs Clover.

"Yeah! My kind of guy!" adds Alex dreamily.

But just as they come to a street corner to wait for a traffic light...they get WOOHP'd by a store front.

"Whooooaaaaa!"

They land on their usual cushion, but they are not face-to-face with Jerry.

"Dr. Quincy from the Research Labs?" they exclaim together.

"Where's Jerry?" asks Sam.

"I have something disturbing to show you girls," Dr. Quincy says sadly, as he turns on the WOOHP video. The video clearly shows Jerry robbing the Diamond Exchange in Brussels.

"It looks like Macker the Safecracker's clones are at it again!" says Clover.

"I was hoping that was it too, Clover," a dejected Dr. Quincy states, "but the Brussels' Police recovered a hair from the crime scene. The DNA identified in it was Jerry's. So we turned to our spy satellites, which routinely record brainwaves and patterns of all people throughout the word continuously. Unfortunately the brain waves and patterns are also Jerry's. In a clone, those would be slightly different, as it is impossible to 100 duplicate a living creature!

"I also checked the maximum security prison Macker is in and watched over the security camera as three guards went to his cell and insured it was he, and not a hologram in it. Macker is still safely locked up!"

"You...you mean Jerry has gone bad???" asks a stunned Alex.

"That's what it appears," Quincy says sadly.

"But Dr, Quincy! You and Jerry were partners in the field for 10 years! You've both worked as the heads of your respective departments in WOOHP for the last 25 years! You are almost like brothers! Do you really believe Jerry would go bad?" asks a startled Sam.

"To be quite honest, Sam, no. I would find it hard for a man as dedicated to justice, and to the WOOHP organization as Jerry, to turn bad. But I can't ignore the facts, either. We have, sadly, had some agents turn bad on us in the past. You've met a few, like Tim Scam, for example."

"How can we forget that weirdo?" asks Clover.

Dr. Quincy continues, "Some were agents for a long time. Diminutive Smalls was a researcher for me for over ten years, as was Scam! Jerry...Jerry has to be arrested!" a dejected Dr. Quincy states.

"No!" the three spies say in unison as tears well up in their eyes.

"Girls, I want to get to the bottom of this, just as much you do. Your mission is to get to Jerry first, and arrest him. Use this special button on your compowder to summon me, and I will take Jerry into custody. I want to run some tests before I turn an old friend over to the Belgian authorities. If the other WOOHP agents get to Jerry first, he'll be processed like any other criminal, and we'll never know why it happened. Will you do it?" asks Dr. Quincy hopefully.

"We'll do it for Jerry's sake, Dr. Quincy!" says Sam.

"Good. You'll have to make do with the gadgets you already possess, as this mission definitely falls beyond the scope of a typical WOOHP mission."

"That's ok, Doc! We'll make do!" says Clover.


	2. Chapter 2 Jerry, Where Are You?

**Chapter 2 – Jerry, Where are you?**

The spies take leave of a sad and visibly shaken Dr. Quincy. Sam recorded a copy of the security video with her ring, along with the DNA, brain wave and brain pattern test results from the satellites. She wants to study them further on her compowder.

"Well, where do we start looking?" asks Clover, as the girls exit the WOOHP office.

"How about right there!!" says a startled Alex.

Walking toward WOOHP HQ, in full view, is Jerry!! The gals quickly tackle Jerry and move him between two buildings. Jerry is taken off guard.

"Girls! What is the meaning of this?" Jerry demands.

"We're just trying to save you from spending the rest of your life in prison!" exclaims Clover.

"Prison? Why would I be going to prison?" Jerry asks confusedly.

"Watch this video!" says Sam. She plays the diamond theft video. "Now watch the DNA, brain wave and brain pattern test results!!"

Jerry's is startled. He sees himself robbing the diamond exchange. What really startles him is the DNA, brain wave and brain pattern test results. That is not a clone or an imposter. It really is him! The girls want to hear what Jerry has to say.

"Girls, I do not know or remember committing that crime......But obviously I did. The brain wave and pattern results prove it. ............It is your duty to arrest me!" says Jerry sadly.

With tears in their eyes, the gals reach for their handcuffs.

"I can't do it Jerry!" says a sad Clover.

"Nor I," says Alex sadly.

"You must ladies, or else you will be implicated as accessories to the crime! That would land you in jail too, as accomplices and you certainly don't belong there! Don't let your emotions clog your logic!" says Jerry.

Sam sadly steps forward and slips the cuffs on Jerry, wiping a tear from her face as she does. Clover then hits the special WOOHP button to summon Dr. Quincy, and just in the nick of time to!

All of the sudden, WOOHP Security has them surrounded. They are about to take Jerry into custody, when Dr, Quincy arrives.

"I will take Jerry into custody!" he commands.

"Sir, the Belgian authorities have to be notified!" says a security agent.

"I know. But Jerry can spend the next 48-72 hours in a WOOHP detention cell without us telling the Belgian authorities. We will let them know on Monday," says Dr. Quincy.

"As you wish, Doctor. Do you want me to station guards around the detention area?" the agent asks.

"That won't be necessary! I don't believe that Jerry will try to escape, and even if he does, our normal security should stop him," says Dr. Quincy.

As the Security force leaves, Dr. Quincy turns to Jerry and says, "Jerry, why?"

"Quincy, I don't know! I don't remember!" says a dejected Jerry.

"Jerry, I want to do a reverse hypnosis on you in the lab, with a WOOHP lie detector attached to you. Hopefully, we can find out something." Motioning toward the still shaken spies, "If you gals will join us, maybe you can help track down what we need to clear Jerry. Will you do it?"

"You don't even have to ask!" replies Sam.

Jerry is taken to WOOHP labs, unshackled, and fitted with a WOOHP lie detector. He is lying on an examination table, set at a comfortable angle. Dr. Quincy is seated next to him, with each of the spies forming a semi-circle around him.

"Jerry," Quincy says, "you realize that while under reverse hypnosis, you will tell the truth without softening it to be polite. Nothing will be hidden. Are you still willing to proceed?"

"Yes, Quincy," Jerry says quietly, "I have nothing to hide."

"Now spies," continues Quincy, "Jerry may say some unflattering things about you, me or others. Please understand, he is not trying to hurt you, but he will have no inhibitions either. Do you still wish to be present?"

"Yes, doctor," Clover says.

"He may say some things we don't like, or won't want to hear, but we need to know what we can do to clear his name!" says Alex.

"Very well! Since we are all in agreement, we will proceed!" and Dr. Quincy starts the reverse hypnosis. Very soon, Jerry is in a deep trance.


	3. Chapter 3 What Happened?

**Chapter 3 – What Happened?**

"Give me your name?" asks Quincy

"Gerald." (green light on lie detector screen)

"Good! Now Jerry, I want you to go back to Wednesday, the last day I saw you. Go back to three in the afternoon and tell me everything that you did until the time of your capture by the ladies this morning. When your conscious mind draws a blank, I want your subconscious mind to kick in and answer."

Jerry begins, "It's 3 PM and I am in the middle of completing my annual personnel evaluation of our three youngest spies, Alex, Clover, and Sam. I am pleased with the progress they have made over the past year.

"Alex has gained in confidence, and considers herself more a full member of the team than before (Clover and Sam look with concern at Alex – they never knew she didn't feel like a full member of the team before! Alex blushes momentarily, but smiles reassuringly at her two girlfriends indicating everything is all right, now). She still needs some emotional support at times, but nowhere near as much as when she first started. She has matured well, and continues to do so (Alex blushes, but also smiles with a twinkle of a tear in her eye). Her performance has been exceptional.

"Clover has also matured. She is not as impulsive as she was at first. She is thinking things out more before acting, than she used to. Because of her gung-ho attitude at first, I thought I might have to replace her, (Clover is startled) because she was putting the others in danger by her impulsiveness (Clover sheepishly glances at Sam and Alex, who each put a friendly hand on her knee. She puts her hands over theirs). I'm glad I did not. She has come around quite nicely. (Clover smiles a relieved smile) Clover has performed very well also.

"Sam was always the most mature of the three. Because of the maturation process of Alex and Clover, Sam has had a large mental weight lifted from her (Alex and Clover look surprisedly at Sam. Sam blushes, as she never told them this.) Sam would never have said this to her friends, but always having to be the individual thinking up the solutions to problems was taking a mental toll on her (Alex and Clover give her a concerned look, but Sam smiles back comfortingly). Now, with the other two contributing, Sam is more at ease. (Alex and Clover let out a small sigh of relief, as Sam again smiles reassuringly at them). Sam's performance has been exemplary.

"All three are excellent athletes, with Alex being the best, Sam second and Clover third. But there is not a karate move or kick that they can't perform. (All three spies show an expression of satisfaction on their faces.) They are one of my best spy teams, and I am very proud of them! (All three gals beam a big smile!)

"I am putting the three in for a 10 raise (All three have the look of glee on their faces) – they deserve it. I'll tell them that this is normal, although the usual raise this year is supposed to be 4. I have become quite fond of our youngest spy team, and feel comfortable sending them out on any mission. (They look happily at Jerry – happy they work for him too.)

"It is 5 PM, and with my paperwork done, and no crises to deal with, I head home. Only a 10-hour workday today! These short days are nice!

"As I open the door to my car, it fills with some kind of gas. I am unconscious....."

This is the part the spies and Dr. Quincy have been waiting for.

"...I awake, shackled to a table. Dr. Vermoosa is hovering over me! He has escape from prison!"

"'And now, Jerry', he says, 'I am going to pay you back for the jail time you got me!'

"I replied, 'Dr. V, if you would not have tried to take over the world with project Microspy, you wouldn't have ended up in jail!'

"He responded, 'Huh! Mere detailz! Zeeing you deztroyed my Microzpy apparatuz, and moved the planz into the zuperzecurity computer, vhere no one can get to it, I'll have to extract my revenge another vay! You are zo dedicated to WOOHP and to juztice! You are going to be a victim of both, and hopefully your favorite zpy team, thoze pezky teen girlz, vill carry out my plan!'

"He continued, 'And now Jerry you are going to be hypnotized.'

"And I don't remember anything in my conscious after that until I was captured by the girls."

Quincy states, "At this point, I want you to switch to your subconscious, and tell us what happened."

Jerry starts, "Dr. V has control of my body and my mind. He instructs me to go to Belgium. I am armed with stolen WOOHP weapons. My job is to rob the Diamond Exchange, and bring the diamonds back to Dr. V."

Quincy asks, "Where is Dr. V?"

"He is in a cave in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains, not more than 40 minutes due East of Beverly Hills."

"After you have delivered the diamonds, what happened?"

"Dr. V takes me to my apartment and tells me to sleep 8 straight hours. When I awake, I will remember nothing of the theft, and I will go to work, as usual, which I do."


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Clear Jerry!

**Chapter 4 – Let's Clear Jerry!**

"Very well Jerry! I want you to rest for one hour here. When you wake you will be yourself; your conscious mind will once again be in control." And Jerry nods off.

"So! It's Dr. V again!" says Sam.

"Well, at least this clears Jerry!" says Clover.

"Not quite, Clover!" says Alex.

"What do you mean, Alex?" asks Clover.

"She's right, Clover," says Dr. Quincy. "Even with this videotape, we can easily be accused of faking this whole procedure just to clear 'one of our own'."

Sam says, "That wouldn't sit well with the Belgian authorities!"

"Correct, Sam," continues Quincy. "What we have to do is recover the diamonds, and catch Dr. V. Are you gals willing?"

"Let's go, doc!" says Alex.

"But we will need some gadgets – ours are pretty used up!" says Clover.

"I know, Clover. I am going to give you full access to the WOOHP gadget room. Take what you need, and I'll take the heat for why it's missing. Get Dr. V, and everything works out!" says Dr. Quincy.

The gals are provided access to all WOOHP gadgets, and initially start loading up on everything in sight, when Sam says, "Hold it gals! If we take one of everything, we'll be so weighed down, we won't be able to move. Let's just take what we are most likely to use, plus one personal gadget."

"OK Sammy!" Alex and Clover respond. They all end up with a laser lipstick; they already each have a compowder, and each takes a pair of digging-suction cup-jet go-go boots, a bungee belt, a parachute and a hologram ring. Sam takes a set of m-ray x-ray contact lenses; Clover takes binoculars; and Alex takes a sound-enhancing earring. Quincy provides them with their WOOHP helicopter/jet, and they are off!

They fly 40 minutes due East of Beverly Hills and start searching, but are coming up empty. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack! They have spotted a number of caves, but examination of the caves with the contact lenses shows them to be empty.

"Why can't we find the cave?" asks Alex.

"I don't know!" says Sam.

"Wait a minute," says Clover. "When Jerry said 40 minutes due East, is it possible he was talking about due East of his car, where he was abducted?"

"Of course!" cries Sam. "It would be the only frame of reference Jerry would have had!"

"Let me put the GPS coordinates of Jerry's parking space into my compowder and have it calculate a position 40 minutes due East," says Alex.

"Great idea, Alex!" Clover says.

With the new coordinates, the spies are able to locate a likely cave. Sam scans it with the binoculars and the contacts.

"BINGO!" Sam exclaims.

"Where can we put the 'copter down?" asks Alex.

"We'll have to set it to hover, and parachute down. But not here! We don't want them expecting us! We'll parachute down on the other side of the hill, and use our jet boots to get back here!" says Sam.

And the gals do. They land the jet/copter, rather than set it to hover, on the other side of the cave and jet boot to a spot just out of sight of the cave entrance. They again check the cave entrance and decide they can use the suction part of their boots to walk on the walls and ceiling to get in unobserved.

On the inside of the cave, a large metal door blocks their path.

"Sam, check this out with the contact lenses to see what is waiting on the other side," says Clover.

When Sam looks, she sees four guards with full view of the door. But she also sees a small alcove to the right that is underneath the air vent system.

"We'll use our tunneling boots over there, and then we can use the air vents, sight unseen!" says Sam.

The spies tunnel to the air vent and Clover lasers it open for them. They see various rooms from the vents, but no Dr. V or diamonds. Alex employs her sound-enhancing earring to see if that will help. She picks up a sound and the spies follow it. They see a room with the diamonds in plain view, but no Dr. V.

"This is way too easy," says Alex.


	5. Chapter 5 Playing With A Rattle

**Chapter 5 – Playing with a Rattle**

Just as the three get close to the diamonds, Dr. V and his henchmen strike! The gals didn't realize that the air vents had motion detectors in them! Dr. V was following their progress all along! The gals put up a gallant fight, but Dr. V employs a stolen WOOHP stun tan lotion, immobilizing them!

The gals re-animate, but bound in metal hand and leg cuffs! Their backpacks have been taken away from them. Dr. V gleefully hovers over them!

"Vell! Vell! If it izn't thoze pezky bratz! I vish I could zay 'Nice to zee you again!' and mean it! I zee you have grown zince I lazt zaw you (Dr. V is referring to their shrunken size when they entered Jerry's body to dislodge Dr. V, using project Microspy)!"

"You too!" says Sam defiantly.

"Yez! WOOHP couldn't keep my azziztantz and I in our microztate forever! They had to return uz to normal zize!"

"But you still haven't given up your criminal delusions of grandeur!" says Clover sassily.

"DELUZIONS OF GRANDEUR?" thundered Dr. V. "I am a geniuz! The vorld vould be perfect, if I ruled it!"

"Perfect? For who?" asked Alex defiantly. "Certainly not for your 'subjects'!"

"Bah! Vhat do you zilly girlz know? And now you vant to get the diamondz to clear your preciouz Jerry, don't you?"

"Well....that was the plan!" says Alex sheepishly.

"How unvittingly loathzome! You vill NEVER clear Jerry! He vill go to jail for the rezt of hiz mizerable life! And az for you three, I have a zpecial vay to deal vith you, zo you can't thvart my planz ever again! Lyle! Get your men to take theze peztz to the cave room!"

"Sure, Dr. V!"

Dr. V and his goons take the gals to a room, and chain them to a metal sheet lying flat on the ground. The room is littered with cracks in the cave walls, about 20 feet from where the spies are shackled.

"Thiz vill provide a proper end to you! Vhen ve leave, the room vill ztart to cool. Then you vill get the zurprize of your livez! It zhouldn't take long! Certainly vithin the hour you zhould be eliminated!"

After checking to ensure that the gals are tightly secure, Dr. V and his henchmen leave the room. Almost immediately it starts to cool.

"Sam, what do you think his plan is?" asks Clover frantically.

"I don't know! We'd better get our lockpicks working on these shackles, so we don't have to find out!" says Sam. The gals always hide a lockpick in their jumpsuit wrist and ankle areas. The girls are concentrating on picking the locks of their shackles, when they hear a rattle!

"What's that?" cries Alex.

"LOOK!" screams Clover.

Out of the cracks in the cave walls slither some rattlesnakes! They are attracted to the body heat of the spies as the room continues to cool down! The gals have to keep their wits and continue to work on their locks, or else they will be bitten!

Sam is the first to unlock her hands. She quickly unlocks her leg shackles. She does a quick assessment to determine whether Clover or Alex is in the most danger right now.

It is Clover. A large rattlesnake is only about 6 feet from her head! But Clover has been able to pick her hand locks and sits up, just as the snake gets to within striking distance - three feet! Sam quickly gets her legs free! But Alex is in a bind! She froze with fear as soon as she saw the snakes! She lays motionless as two rattlesnakes slither on top of her body, and coil.

"Sam, what do we do?"

"Clover! Keep the other rattlers at bay with your laser lipstick! I'm going to see if I can coax these two off of Alex with mine, and hope they don't bite her – or me!"

Clover begins to surround the girls with laser light. The heat from the laser attracts the snakes to where the remaining reptiles stay about eight feet from the girls.

Sam aims her laser about three feet in front of the first rattler's head, pointing away from Alex. They snake doesn't move – it strikes at the laser's heat and recoils! Sam moves the laser to four feet in front of the rattlers head. Slowly the rattler uncoils and starts to follow the heat! Soon Sam has the rattler outside of the eight-foot perimeter Clover is maintaining.

"Hurry Sam! More and more snakes are crawling out of the cracks! I can't hold the perimeter much longer!" cries Clover.

"I'm doing my best," says Sam, as she now aims her laser four feet in front of the second rattler. It too slowly slithers off of Alex and outside of the perimeter. Sam uses her laser to cut Alex's hand and leg cuffs – the lockpick would be too slow! Clover has only been able to maintain a six-foot perimeter now, as more and more snakes emerge from the cracks.

"Alex, are you all right?" asks Sam.

Alex jumps up! "I'm fine!" She aims her laser at the door lock and quickly melts it. The gals run out the door grabbing their backpacks on the way, close the door and secure it with a rock, so the rattlesnakes can't come through it.

"Safe at last!" replies Clover.

"Yeah!" replies Alex, as she promptly faints! Clover and Sam run to her side.

"Alex! Come on! We have to save Jerry and stop Dr.V!" says Sam, as she lays Alex flat on the ground and props her feet up. Clover is fanning Alex's face. Soon Alex revives.

"Are you all right? Did you get bit?" asks a concerned Clover.

"I'm fine, now! I wasn't bit! I was just petrified when those two snakes slithered on top of me!" replies Alex.

"I can understand! Are you feeling well enough to walk?" asks a concerned Sam.

"Yes! Thanks Sam, for getting those snakes off of me!" says a relieved Alex as she hugs Sam's neck.

Sam then turns to Clover and gives her a hug. "Thanks, girlfriend for keeping the other snakes at bay!" Alex joins in.

Clover blushes, "No biggee, guys! Glad to do it!" The gals release their hugs.

"OK, now let's get what we came for!" says Sam.


	6. Chapter 6 No Honor

**Chapter 6 – No Honor**

After securing the gals in the cave, Dr. V, Lyle and his henchmen return to the room containing the diamonds.

"Vell, Ve von't be bothered by thoze peztz again!" remarks a very satisfied Dr. V.

"You're right, Dr. V! As that room cools down, them rattlers will get as thick as fleas in there!" replies Lyle

"Thoze snakes vill be all over thoze girlz! If they move, they vill get bit!"

"Sooner or later they'll have to move! With all the bites they'll get when they do, they'll be long gone in no time!"

"You are zo right, Lyle!"

"Do we fence the diamonds now, Dr. V?

"No, Lyle! Ve can't! Every jeweler in the vorld vill be on the lookout for them!"

"Well, if we can't sell them, why did we have Jerry steal them?" asks a somewhat angry Lyle.

"To get our revenge!"

"So what do we do with the diamonds?"

"Ve zit on them for about one year. Then ve zell them off piecemeal! Now I muzt get back to planning my next move!" Dr. V leaves Lyle and his henchmen alone in the room, as he walks out.

"That stinks!" says one henchman irritably.

"Yeah! Where's the payoff, Lyle?" says another.

"I don't want to wait a year for my share!" says a third.

"Easy, guys! I'm not waiting one year either! I'm going to call a 'fence' I know, and see what he can do for us right now. In the mean time, lay low."

So saying, Lyle goes off to make his call. Lyle's 'fence' assures him that he can sell the diamonds. Lyle comes back to inform his cohorts.

"Ok guys, let's get the diamonds! My 'fence' tells me he can sell them, no sweat!"

"Right, Lyle!" Lyle and the three henchmen make their way to the diamonds. Just as they are closing the briefcase, Dr. V happens in.

"Vhat are you doing?" Dr. V asks.

"We're taking the diamonds, doc! We're not waiting a year for our payoff!" responded Lyle.

"But....you can't!"

"Whose gonna stop us? Not you!" Lyle strikes Dr. V, knocking him out! "Let's go!" Lyle says to the other henchmen, as they leave Dr. V in the room, unconscious. They quickly head toward the cave exit.

"We'll go straight to my 'fence' and sell this 'hot' ice! Then we split the swag evenly!"

Back with the spies...

"How do we search? Vermoosa has the air vents monitored!" asks Alex.

"We'll just have to time the security cameras in the halls!" responds Sam.

Slowly the gals work their way back to the room with the diamonds. Sam uses her contacts and scans the room. The diamonds are gone! Dr. V is on the floor, out like a light. The gals quickly enter the room and handcuff Dr. V to a cement column before he comes to. Alex hits her WOOHP distress button, just as Vermoosa comes to.

"Vhat?.....YOU! ALIVE?!?" asks an astounded Dr. Vermoosa.

"Yes, Dr. V! We're still here, no thanks to you!" says Clover.

"Now, where are the diamonds, Dr. V?" demands Sam.

"The diamondz? That no-account Lyle took them!"

"What's the quickest way to the exit?" asks Alex.

Dr. V doesn't answer. Alex continues, "Well we can just pin the entire job on you, Dr. V, diamonds or not!" She smiles to herself. She knows what's going to happen next.

Dr. V is angry! He's not taking the wrap alone! "Quickly! Exit thiz room, make a right, go down the hall and make a left. That corridor vill lead you out!"

"Thanks, Dr. V!" says Sam as the girls quickly exit the room.

"Vhat about me?" Dr. V asks.

"Don't worry! WOOHP is on the way to get you!" replies Clover. Dr. V isn't too happy to hear that, but he can't move! The gals handcuffed Dr. V to that cement column, so he's not going anywhere.

As the girls exit the room, Sam says, "All right, gals! Jet boot time! We've got to get those diamonds!"

"Right!" says Alex. The three girls quickly fire up their jet boots and follow Dr. V's directions.

As Lyle and the other henchman round the final corner, they come face to face with the spies!

"YOU THREE?!? ALIVE!?!? No matter! Let's take them out boys!" shouts Lyle as he puts the diamond briefcase down and leads the charge! But what's this? As soon as the felons get to the spies, they disappear! HOLOGRAMS!

"Looking for me?" asks Alex innocently. She has the diamond briefcase in her hands.

"She has the diamonds! Get her!" shouts Lyle, and the four felons race toward Alex. She turns and starts running down the corridor.

All of the sudden, the four felons are being smacked by flying kicks! Alex has led them into an ambush! Sam and Clover flew from the ceiling and nailed them! As soon as Alex heard the grunts of the guys getting kicked, she whirled around and used the briefcase as a weapon! Soon all four felons are out cold!

The gals quickly handcuff all four, as WOOHP agents enter the compound, led by Dr. Quincy.

"Here's the diamonds, Dr. Quincy!" says a happy Alex.

"And Dr. V is down here!" says Clover, as she leads WOOHP to Dr. V.

"Well done, ladies! We now have everything we need to clear Jerry! Thank you!!" gushes Dr, Quincy.

Within hours, WOOHP returns the diamonds to the Diamond Exchange along with a copy of the video filmed while Jerry was under hypnosis. Dr.V and his henchmen are off to jail, and Jerry is back on the job.

"Thank you, ladies!" says Jerry with a tear in his eye as he gratefully hugs each gal. The gals smile happily as they return the hugs.

"Our pleasure, Jerry!" says Sam.

"Thanks also to you, old friend!" says Jerry, as he shakes Dr. Quincy's hand, and gives him a hug.

"It was going to be hard for me to turn you over to the authorities, Jerry! I'm glad I didn't have to, thanks to the work of the spies!" says Dr. Quincy, as he smiles a big smile at the girls.

"Jerry, those gals went out on a limb for you!"

"Yes, I know, Quincy! I will have to find an appropriate way to show my gratitude!"

"No problem, Jerry! You already have! Thanks for the big raise!" the gals tell him as they leave for home. Jerry is a bit confused. He hadn't told them about their raises, but of course they remember it from the hypnosis session.


End file.
